Time Bomb
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy, so ages Ago I had written a script on Casualty so basically this will take me a while to change it from a script to a Fan-Fiction please bare with me as I write it. Thanks xx**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter One **

It was an early Monday morning and Zoe had just arrived inside her office on her first day of Clinical lead. Zoe checked that her outfit was fine before exiting her office to start her busy shift in Resus with Linda and Robyn. "Dixie who have we got?" Zoe asked as a young female with blonde hair was wheeled into Resus in a humungous amount of pain. "This is Ruth Faldren, aged 32 in labour, all obs are normal but she has a slightly raised BP." Dixie informed the team. "Right if we put her on this bed here." Zoe spoke "And someone page Tom in case we need him." The team transferred her over to the bed while Linda rang to get Tom paged.

Jay entered resus after arriving in their small family car with some of Ruth's belongings. "Jay, how far has is she gone?" asked a very concerned Zoe. "She is just gone 8 months and three weeks." Jay informed them politely. "Right, can someone grab an incubator from upstairs please. This baby is coming very soon." Zoe asked while checking the Baby with a stethoscope. "Robyn, are you ok with helping on this one, I know you haven't been on a case like this but just shadow Linda." Zoe spoke "OK" Robyn cheerily replied before watching what Linda did as she was explaining it.

In reception Noel, Louise, porter Big Mac, and paramedics Jeff and Dixie were talking about the patient who had just been brought in. "Was that?" asked a shocked Big Mac to see his friend after so long. "Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know?" replied a confused Noel. "What the bloody hell are you two boys on about?" an even more confused Louise questioned; they had forgotten that Louise doesn't know Ruth and Jay. "Ruth and Jay Faldren, they both used to work here Louise. They left after the fire here 8 months ago." Dixie explained to Louise so that she wasn't confused. They carried on talking for a while till Dixie and Jeff had gotten their next shout.

**Please Review and give me your feedback. Thanks Kxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't think I'd get the response I did! Heres the next part, enjoy.**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Two**

Back in resus, Zoe had just finished setting up for delivery. Only problem was, where was the midwife? "Right, we'll have to do this without the midwife. Ruth, keep pushing." Zoe stated. "Is she going to be ok? You know, considering she hasn't taken her bipolar medication?" asked a worried and concerned Jay. "Yes," Zoe started before checking for the baby, her face showed concern. "Linda, go and find Tom. Quickly!" Zoe finished. "Okay." Replied Linda before running out of Resus and to Cubicles where she last saw Tom.

Jay started to panic as he knew that there was something wrong with his daughter and wife. "What happening?" he asked her. Zoe knew that to keep Ruth calm, Jay would have to keep calm too. She took it in her own hands to sort something. "Jay. I need you to keep Ruth calm, the baby is in distress.

**Ruth's POV**

_I could hear the muffled whispers of my old friends around me; we had come back to Holby so I could give birth as I wanted it to be in the hands of people I know. I started to panic and freak out before replying, "Please! Someone tell me what's happening to my baby?!" the pain was horrible and I let out a small scream._

"Ruth," Zoe grabbed Ruth's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze "Keep calm, the baby is in distress and has moved.

To the team's relief Tom entered Resus with Linda, He walked over to Zoe. "Zoe, you need me?" he asked. "Yeah Tom, this is Ruth..." Zoe started but was interrupted. "Ruth Winters, I heard about her in the papers, didn't she get caught in the fire last year?" Tom asked while putting on gloves. "Yes, as I was saying, Mother and Baby in distress." Zoe continued. "Ruth, can I check?" Tom asked the mother-to-be. Ruth simply nodded because she was in pain even though she had gas and air.

Tom took a few minutes to check and noticed the cord was trapped around the babies' leg. He untangled it and then gave them the good to go. "Thanks Tom, Ruth, one last push." Zoe spoke, and getting the incubator brought right up to Ruth's side.

Within seconds a beautiful baby girl was brought to this planet. "Our little princess." Jay spoke as she was passed to Jay. "What are you going to call her?" asked a very nosey Linda. "Well we are stuck between three names," Ruth started, "Lily, Polly-Anne and Juliet." She finished. "They are beautiful names, replied Zoe. Jay turned to face Zoe and asked, "We were wondering if you would choose for us." Zoe stood thinking for a while before deciding on the name. "Well, Polly-Anne." Zoe replied.

Jay looked down at his daughter, "Hello, Polly-Anne." He spoke he looked at Zoe, "She suits it." He told Ruth. "Yes well I'm glad it wasn't a boy, Jay wanted to name it Jock after a tramp." Ruth informed Zoe, this made Zoe laugh though.

The rest of the Gang soon entered the room "Mac!" Jay spoke before pulling him into a man hug. "Jay mate, what did you call her like?" Spoke Big Mac. "We have called her Polly-Anne." Ruth informed the awaiting crowd. They all few silent, knowing the name from somewhere, Jeff soon broke this. "What like our Polly?" he asked. "Yes, because of her, the night that she died, she had told me; "Not me, Ruth. Ruth." So it's thanks to her that we are where we are, Zoe chose the name though out of three." Jay continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Three **

Just in the fields of Holby City is a well known farm, it is run and owned by the Webster Family and all is never as it seems...

Cameron, the eldest of the children was out with the eldest daughter Katie. "Come on move bloody faster!" Cameron demanded, he rather preferred himself as another father figure, he loved bossing his sister Katie about. "You are not the boss of me!" Sophia rudely shouted back at him. Cameron red in anger grabbed her arm, "You do what I say, when I say!" he spitted.

Josh was sitting waiting for his kids to come in when he head Cameron shouting, upon exiting he saw Cameron had a tight hold of Katie. "CAMERON! Leave your sister alone, you're meant to be watching the girls." He stated.

Katie is 14 years old, she is a Grammar School Student, and she has light purple hair and green eyes. She is petite and really skinny.

Cameron is 20 years old, he is strict but that is how his father brought him up, he was adopted by Josh when he was 14. He has blonde hair and blue eyes; he is rather butch and tall.

Rosie is the youngest, she is 5 years old, she loves to play with the 'fairies' and playing dress up. She has long brown hair and blue eyes; she is identical to her sister Katie.

"Shut up Josh, I know what I'm doing!" Cameron back chatted, "We'll you better, or you won't be helping me on the farm anymore." Josh informed him.

Unaware to the boys Katie had been watching Rosie, earlier she had found a bomb by the tractor so that's why Cameron was watching them. Katie spotted Rosie running near the tractor, she started running too; "ROSIE! NO! Not by the Tractor! It's too dangerous!" She shouted as she ran. Rosie could hear something, "What? Can't hear!" She replied. The boys turned around and could see what was happening "ROSIE!" Josh screamed to his daughter. "NO!" Cameron screamed at the same time. It was too late as the bomb exploded. The sound was heard for miles around.

Josh clambered up. And looked at his dead daughter and then his other injured daughter. "Cameron, call an Ambulance. I want you to tell them everything and tell them quickly. I don't want to lose Katie too." He spoke calmly.

At the Ed it was quite some staff were chatting at the front desk and others were chilling by the nurse's station. Zoe was on the red emergency phone.

"Sam, Tom, Linda and Charlie. My office in five minutes, get changed into your blue overalls." Zoe ordered before heading inside. Five minutes passed and they all entered. "What's happened?" Sam asked eager to get to work. "There has been an explosion at Webster Farm; we have three casualties on scene, one is critical and two are minor. We also have a young girl pronounced on scene." Zoe informed them. "Do they know what caused it?" asked a worried Linda. "Do you have any information on the majax?" asked Sam going off topic. "They think it might be an unexploded WW1 Bomb and Sam, its fourteen year old Katie Harrison." Zoe spoke answering both questions. "That's why I'm needed!" spoke Tom. "You're leaving now in the RIV, Jeff and Dixie will meet you at the cordon on scene, and Sam, nothing stupid please." Zoe hinted to Sam who just nodded back.

**Thanks for all your reviews. And there you go the two people who PM'd me asking when Sam and Tom are in it. Next update will be on Saturday as I'm major busy tomorrow so till then, BYEEEEEEEEEEE. **

**Katie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here it is, please review. Also I can't believe how many reviews I got since Thursday. Enjoy Katie xx**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Four **

Charlie, Sam, Tom and Linda had just arrived on scene; the bomb blast had meant that the whole farm was covered in debris up to the farm house and barn. There was a cordon set up just in front of the Ambulance's. "Bloody hell, how did they survive?" asked Charlie looking at the carnage that was left and the two men sitting on the back of the Ambulances. "Charlie, in Afghanistan we saw people escape like this, it don't surprise me." Sam reassured him. "Thanks Sam." Charlie replied like it wasn't helpful at all.

Tom was talking with the firemen and come over to the gang. "Sam, you come out with me to assess Katie. Charlie and Linda, you sort out the boys over there." Tom spoke taking the leader role. "Okay." Linda simply replied picking up a medical kit and heading over to the two lads. "What kit do you want?" asked Sam as she headed over to the RIV they came in. "Just the basics and Jeff can you sort out a spinal board?" asked Tom before heading out to Katie with Sam.

**At the Cordon**

Charlie had decided to take treatment on Cameron who had hurt his wrist during the explosion. "It looks fractured but I'll get you sent to the ED for an x-ray to confirm." He spoke. "Is that serious?" asked a concerned Cameron. "It can be if it goes untreated." Charlie informed him. Cameron nodded his head and looked at his Dad, "You alright son?" he asked him before looking out to his daughter. "Josh, Katie will be alright, she had the best medics working on her. "Thanks Nurse Fairhead.

**Bomb Blast Area**

Tom and Sam had gotten half way there; they couldn't believe how hard it was to get there. "It is just so muddy." Tom spoke. "I know, I keep sinking in it." Sam replied instantly. Tom held out his hand for her. "Here." He simply spoke. "Thanks." Sam replied taking his hand and they eventually reached Katie who was lying still on the mud. "Katie, I'm Tom, this is Sam. Can you hear me?!" He shouted. "What I can't hear you!" Katie shouted louder back.

Sam who Tom wasn't watching had moved slightly, unaware of the second bomb that was half covered by mud, Sam slipped landing on the bomb. "TOM!" she shouted gaining his attention, he looked down and noticed the shiny metal underneath her. "Sam. Stay Still." Tom instructed her. Sam looked down to see what Tom was looking at. "Get her to the cordon now." Sam shouted, she knew that if she moved, she could set the bomb off. "Okay, but I'm getting help first." Tom replied before blowing the emergency whistle.

**Cordon**

Linda hears the whistle and goes to find Charlie. "Charlie, Tom's asked for back up, something has happened." Linda told him before standing by the cordon with Jeff and Dixie who were carrying a stretcher. "You three go out, I'll call for more back up." Charlie instructed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but been ooba busy with coursework. I will currently for now, only be updating this and my other story Keep Holding On. Here's the next chapter please read and review. Katie xxx**

**Back in the ED**

Louise had switched on the local news and was listening as the news reporter nearby informed everyone that a second explosion had occurred. "Right Mac, can you and the other porters help transfer all patients in resus up to wards, if they refuse tell them I will ring Hansen." Tess spoke. "Okay." Mac replied before disappearing inside Resus with three other porters.

In cubicles, Zoe appeared from inside her office. "Jamie, Robyn and Aoife, can I have a word please?" She asked. All three of them nodded before disappearing inside her office. "I want you guys to be prepared." she spoke to them. Tess Fletch and Lloyd entered Zoe's Office and stood to the side. "Prepared for what?" Jamie asked rather scared. "Well, you have different mentors and treating a child maybe even your own member of staff." Zoe informed them. "Who do we have then Zoe?" Robyn asked rather excited. "Good questions Robyn, you are with Tess. Jamie, I paired you with Fletch so that leaves Aoife with Lloyd." Zoe told them. Robyn let out a quiet cheer while the other two moaned.

**Webster Farm**

Tom, Linda, Dixie and Jeff are still with Sam and Katie. "Sam, keep calm and listen to this." Tom spoke softly handing her Dixie's radio. "Tom, please tell me I won't die." She pleaded. "Of course you will." Linda replied, which meant she earnt a glare from Tom.

**Back at the ED**

It was Zoe's break so she decided to go and visit Ruth up on Maternity, her and Ruth had a very strong friendship and she had been helping Ruth with money issues. "Hi Ruth, how are you and the baby?" Zoe asked as she walked into the empty side bay. "I fine." Ruth started. "It only took me five minutes to get her to sleep." Ruth spoke looking at the bundle of joy in her arms. "Anyway, I better get going, we have an MI coming in." Zoe spoke heading to the door. "Will you need a hand?" Jay kindly offered. "Would you mind?" She asked.

**Reception **

Down in reception, a young man is now having an heated argument with Noel. "I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES! I need to speak to Aoife." He half shouted. "I'm sorry sir, we cannot see you unless you are sick or injured." Noel professionally replied trying not to tremble. "I suggest you get her now or I'm wrecking the place." Craig spoke spitting at hi words. "Okay." Noel spoke running off scared. "I would prefer it if you did not speak to my colleague like that." Louise factually spoke. "Okay sweetheart." He replied. "And I'm not your sweetheart." Louise snapped back.

Aoife soon turned up with Noel in toe. "Craig, what the bloody hell are you doing here and why are you threatening my colleagues?" Aoife angrily asked. Craig angrily grabs Aoife's arm, "Never, talk to me, like that, again! OK?" Craig spat on the word OK. Aoife was not having any of it. "No. You don't control me, we are not even together anymore." She stated to him. "Come with me." He spoke leading her towards the stairs. "Where are we going?" she asked worried knowing what Craig is like. "Aoife, don't be scared. I just want a word." He replied gripping more onto her wrist and pulling her more forcefully up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Six**

**Webster Farm**

At the Cordon Tom, Jeff, Dixie, Charlie and Linda are waiting to hear when the bomb disposal team can get out and defuse the timer as it is live. Tom picks up the radio and clicks down on the button. "Sam, come in. Sam can you hear me?" he speaks down.

Sam at the other end picks up the radio to reply; "Yes Tom, I can. I'm scared." Tom took a deep breath and looked at the gang, "its ok, hang in there, we WILL get to you." Tom told her. "How's Katie? Is she stable?" Sam asked taking her mind off of the current situation. "Yes we have just got her onto the back..." Tom spoke before being interrupted by Sam screaming; "TOM, TOM. PLEASE. HELP I'M SLIPPING!"

The bomb silenced everyone when there was a loud bang followed by a poof of white and brown smoke/muck covering where Sam was. Tom clicks down on the radio. "Sam?! Sam?! DR Nicholls come in?!" Tom asked getting concerned. But there was no reply...

Once the smoke lifts they see the scene in front of them, there is burning debris and Jeff catches sight of a highvis jacket. "Bloody hell" Jeff spoke, Linda looks out at the scene as well. "Oh my god." She spoke in her Liverpool accent, "Grab all the kit Dixie." She finished. Linda then pulled out her mobile and dialled the emergency phone in the ED to alert the team on what had happened.

They waited for two minutes while Dixie and Jeff grabbed their kit and spinal board before heading to the Cordon. "Stop there." A stern voice spoke. "I have been told no one is allowed out there." He spoke with a snigger. "MY colleague is out there, so if you don't want me going out there you will need to call all of the army." Tom spoke snapping the cordon line in two, Linda, Charlie, Jeff and Dixie followed closely behind sticking together and watching the ground to make sure that they didn't step on a foreign object.

Sam was lying in the pit, her leg facing the wrong way and she was unconscious showing possible signs of spinal injury. "Sam move if you can hear me?" Charlie shouted. No movement... "I'll pull her up!" Tom thought out loud. He leans down and takes her hand tight and starts pulling her up, however, she is such a dead weight that she pulls him down. "Tom! You ok?" Linda shouts concerned for another one of her colleagues. "I'm fine," Tom started while timing Sam's pulse, "But Sam isn't." He informed them on her condition. "What do you need?" Dixie asks laying out the kit in front ready to pass objects down. "Collar, Board and Oxygen." Tom replied calmly. "Here you go." Dixie spoke passing down the collar and oxygen. "We'll get her on the board when they can get you out safely." Jeff told them. "What's her status?" Charlie asked concerned. "Her breathing is shallow. She is drowsy at the minute and she has a possible spinal and broken leg." Tom spoke listing the injuries he could physically see on Sam. "Well the earliest on getting her out is 20 minutes." Linda spoke while on the phone, presumably to Zoe. "Can you keep her stable for that long?" Charlie quizzed him anxiously like a concerned father. "Yes, can you pass me a splint for this leg though?" Tom asked.

**Next chapter- Aoife's talk with Craig doesn't go to plan and Sam and Tom talk in the ambulance. Please R&amp;R Thanks Katie xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, sorry I've not updated any of my fan fictions for nearly two weeks that is due to pressure of finishing my childcare course so I had to focus on that for a while. Updates will hopefully be more regular and I will only be updating certain fics at the present time so this one and Star Light will be my main focus week days and others over the weekends.**

**Thanks for being patient,**

**Katie :)**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Seven**

**Back at the ED**

Somewhere in one of the Linen Cupboards just off of the ED the argument between Aoife and Craig is heating up.

"Do you really think that it is okay to come in here and take me?" She quizzed him furious. "Erm..." he replied unsure on what to say. "WELL?!" She speaks with her voice raised. "It's Pay back." He slips off the top of his tongue. "For what?" Aoife asks concerned and confused. "Making me lose what I loved the most... You." He spoke emphasising on the you. "No! You can't! Let me go or I'll scream." She spoke just before a hand was placed harshly over her mouth. "Anything else?" He spoke sarcastically. "No? I thought not." He finished.

Craig placed his other hand that was clutching a pen against her back and moved the one that was around her mouth to her throat before directing her to the top of the stairs near Reception. "Aoife! Where have you been?" Fletch asked concerned. "Never mind. Just get security. Quick!" Aoife spoke quickly a tremble in her voice. Craig digs the pen in deeper. "Ahh!" she screams.

"Aoife?" Lloyd asks as he comes in from cubicles. "NO! No-one talks to her except for me or I will push her!" He stated moving her closer to the top step. Aoife panics and quickly shouts; "Listen to what he says because he will!" Craig grips harder on the pen and digs it into her back. "Shut up!" he shouted loudly. Aoife was near to crying, "Okay, okay!"

The silence in reception had drawn the attention of five other staff members, this is why they were on their way through the doors into Reception, spotting the two figures standing near at the top of the stairs. "DON'T MOVE! NOBODY MOVE!" he shouted. Tess looked before speaking under her breath; "Oh my."

**Webster Farm**

Back at the Major Incident on the Farm, Sam was lying flat on the spinal board and the head huggers were next to her head, she had finally come around. "w-w-what's going on?" she asked confused. Tom looked at her, "Sam, its okay, your safe now." He spoke trying to sooth her. Sam was confused though, why was she strapped down on what felt like a spinal board, she knew that it was that as the bright yellow head huggers were seen through the corner of her eye. "What happened, why can't I move?" she asked concerned. Linda who was still up on top of the hole spoke; "You've had a big fall and broken your leg, the collar and board therefore are procedure." Sam was still confused, her face said it all, "How long have I been out for?" she asked concerned. "Twenty minutes." Tom replied, also concerned at the slight memory loss. Sam trys to get up, "Where's Katie?" she asks, the pain hitting her leg, "Arghhhhh!" she screams. "Tom holds her chest down till she settles and then grips her shoulder, "Don't move or it'll hurt more, she is on her way to the ED with Iain and Norman." Tom informed her.

Sam soon calmed down and relaxed. "I don't want to be down here." She informed the team. "Sam, three minutes, the fire crew are here now, and then we can get you to the ED." Charlie told her soothingly. "You worried us Princess, we thought you were dead." Jeff informed her. Sam took a deep breath before talking; "So did I, I got tossed into the air." "Good thing we followed procedure then." Dixie announced. "Good! I still have a good fighting chance of being a doctor." Sam spoke a small smile appearing on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- was going to update yesterday but I was suffering with a hangover from hell. please R&amp;R**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Eight**

**Back at the ED**

"Now, no-one talk, I'm the only one who can talk to Aoife." Craig ordered the other staff all gob smacked as to what was happening right in front of their eyes.

"NO! You can't come in here, take me and shout at my colleagues just to talk to me. Craig gets a firm grip on Aoife swigging her round and smacking her round the face, the hit echoing around the stair well. Aoife's colleagues gasp.

"I will do what I want. NOW SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Excuse me, this is not the right place or time." Big Mac pardoned him.

Aoife was starting to panic at the top of the stairs "Just be quiet please." She spoke a tear falling down her cheek. Fletch stepped forward hoping to sort this whole situation out before it escalated further. "Craig isn't it?" he asked looking at the man who had a tight grip on Aoife. "Yeah, who's asking?" He replied. "I'm..." Fletch started before Aoife interfered; "FLETCH! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Craig sniggered before replying; "Yes Fletch, be a good boy and shut it."

Aoife looked towards Craig as she turned around, her back facing her colleagues. "So Craig, what do you want?" she asked him.

"What do you want? HA-HA. Isn't it obvious? I want you!" Craig replied very sarcastically.

"Well, why should I date some two-timing low-life?" She questioned him rather snappily.

"okay, but if I can't have you no-one can!" Craig told her spitting at her on the no-one.

Aoife now had a puzzled look on her face; "What?!" Craig roughly pushed Aoife back so hard that she had trouble to regain her balance, Aoife came crashing down the ED stairs. **(A/N- just in case you're wondering the stairs are the ones that are by main reception and lead up to Pharmacy and board room.) **

Zoe and some of the other team standing in the room when the incident happened rushed over to Aoife.

"Aoife, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Zoe spoke calmly to her.

"Can we have a trolley over here please?!" Tess shouted while she supported her head and neck, following procedure.

**Webster Farm**

Linda, Charlie, Jeff, Dixie and Tom are all carrying Sam carefully to the Ambulance, Tom has a bandage wrapped around his head and Sam is breathing through Gas and Air **(A/N- I don't know the real name as I can't remember is it Antinox?)** to control her pain.

"Right its okay Princess, we're nearly there now." Jeff informed Sam.

"Good, I feel really funny." Sam spoke half out of it.

"Well, you're full of morphine; we'll have a look at you when we get you on the Ambulance." Tom replied.

"Oh, Tom are you coming back with us?" Dixie asked.

"No, I'm just going to check her eyes, and then I will go back with Charlie and Linda." Tom informed them.

"Tom, you fell and you need stitches." Linda told him.

"And I don't want to get a bollocking off of Zoe for letting you go back with Charlie and Linda." Jeff spoke flinching up at the thought of it.

Sam took the mouth piece out of her mouth. "Please. Do it for me." She spoke.

"Okay then." Tom replied climbing into the Ambulance and taking a seat next to Sam taking hold of her hand and squeezing it supportively.

"Sam?" Tom asked

"Yes Tom?" she replied

"I love you Sam." He replies

"I love you too." She speaks before squeezing back at his hand.

Jeff shut the Ambulance doors and looked at Charlie, Linda and Dixie. "I never knew they were an item, I thought Sam and Ash were." He spoke puzzled.

"Neither did I." Spoke Charlie, Linda and Dixie at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys as see as I wanna get this fan fiction completed by the end of next week because it is part pre-written. All chapters will be uploaded daily and pre-written so only authors notes will be attached. Please R and R next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Nine**

**In Resus**

Tess, Lloyd, Robyn and Jamie were in Resus treating Aoife.

"Lloyd, can you Robyn and Jamie finish treating Aoife? Her CT has come back clear so you can remove the collar." Tess spoke

"Yes, that's fine." Lloyd replied.

Zoe walked into Resus she looked exhausted and looks lightly upset.

"Fletch, Tess, Mac and anyone else who is available. I have an update from the team at Webster Farm, they are bringing Sam in." She informed them.

"Is she okay?" asked a concerned Tess.

"From what I have heard yes, she has a definite broken leg and possible spinal damage." Zoe replied.

"I'll get Orthopaedics put on standby." Fletch spoke as he picked up the phone and tapped in the numbers.

"Yes Please and Charlie and Linda will be here in three minutes." Zoe replied.

"Jeff and Dixie?" questioned Tess.

"Five minutes. So Lloyd can you transfer Aoife to cubicles then discharge her once you're done."

Lloyd nodded. "Right! Let's prep Resus." Fletch spoke heading back over

**5 minutes later...**

**Cubicles**

Now Aoife was conscious Lloyd got to work on bandaging her wrist. Robyn was next to her after she had given her a hug.

"How does that feel?" Lloyd asked her concerned.

"I'm fine, honestly, don't worry about me." Aoife spoke in her normal attitude self.

"Oi Madam, you're lucky you only have three cracked ribs and a badly sprained wrist. Not to mention you gave us all mini heart attacks." Jamie spoke concerned for his friend.

"Where's Craig?" Aoife asked remembering what happened.

"It's okay Aoife, the Police are questioning him in Tess and Charlie's office." Robyn answered simply.

Lloyd then spoke up wanting to get the bed freed up for treating more patients. "You can be discharged now, but Zoe wants you to rest up in the staffroom till the end of your shift."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I thought I would be nice and update this fan-fiction again, not because I have no life and there is bugger all on the TV and a Dad who declares he is watching the TV when he is in, anyway enough of my rambling on enjoy the fic and please, please, please review **

**Thanks **

**Katie x**

**Summary-** Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Ten**

**Jeff and Dixie's Ambulance**

Next stop was Holby City's Emergency Department. And Dixie had just finished writing up notes for the doctor treating Sam at the ED.

"There you go Dr Nicholls." Dixie spoke handing her the mouth piece that had Antiknocks (a gas with pain relief) in it to her.

Sam placed the piece between her teeth and took a deep breath in of it. "Thank you Dixie" she spoke and gave her a small smile.

Tom was looking at his watch all that was going through his head other than pain was how long till they arrived at the ED? He looked ridiculous as it was because of the bandage that Dixie had wrapped around his head because of the bleeding. "Jeff. How long now?" he asked rather tired.

Jeff looked at the clear roads in front. "No traffic so I guess 4 minutes." He announced.

The pain relief had obviously started to kick in for Sam because soon after the Ambulance was filled with laugher coming from her petite frame. "Why did this happen to me?" she asked intrigued.

Tom chucked to himself thinking 'typical Sam' before speaking; "Dixie, it looks like the pain relief is working

Dixie nodded in agreement than frowned at Sam, "I don't know why this happened princess." She answered honestly.

Sam gulped and then her face showed that she was upset. "I might not be able to be a doctor anymore." She spoke as a single tear swam down her face.

Tom looked at her wiping away the tear, he gently squeezed her hand and said; "Don't talk like that babe. I'm sure you'll still be a good doctor."

**Staffroom**

In the staffroom Ash had just got to work after having some trouble with his daughter and he had just started talking to himself, "Hi Zoe, I'm sorry I'm late. No... Zoe! Sorry I'm late, but I had an urgent matter to attend to."

Unnoticed to Ash Zoe had been standing at the door to the staffroom for two minutes so had heard the whole excuse. "And what might that be?" she asked intrigued to hear his excuse.

Ash jumped at this and turned around almost immediately. "Zoe...Oh...Erm... Ella came home drunk… Again… It took me ages to get her up to her room, I left her there with a bowl and some water to sober up." He honestly spoke.

Zoe nodded, she knew what a pain in the butt Ella can be when she wants to. "Okay. Anyway can you help me out in Resus?" She asked him as he was the only other doctor working today.

"Sure. What's happened though? You look like someone has died." Ash spoke trying to not push her too far.

Zoe sighed before telling him, she knew that she would have to at some point, "I'm afraid there had been a major incident involving Dr Nicholls."

Ash looked at Zoe concerned, he couldn't imagine such a fit, health and ex-army woman being weak and injured on a gurney. "What?!" he spoke and shouted in shock.

Zoe led Ash to the ED doors, "They are bringing her in any minute." She informed him

**ED doors swing open**

"Jeff, straight to Resus. Dixie, you wheel Tom to Cubicles." Zoe spoke, making sure they knew where they were taking the casualties.

"No." Tom replied taking hold of the wheels, meaning that the chair couldn't be moved any further. "I'm staying with Sam."

Zoe looked at Jeff and Dixie confused, this wasn't like Tom, what had got him so worried for Sam? "Tom and Sam are… you know." Jeff spoke hoping that she would get what he was on about without telling the others.

Zoe stood for a few seconds and finally realised what was going on as Sam was wheeled into Resus. "Oh Right. Tom, one word out of you though and you're going to cubicles okay?" She spoke sternly.

Tom sighed but reluctantly agreed. Ash got straight to work on Sam's ankle. He undid the big orange flat pack and started feeling for a pulse, to which he was unsuccessful. "Zoe!" he shouted to her.

Zoe looked up from Sam's notes, put them down and headed over to Ash. "What's up?" she asked.

Ash looked at Zoe, "I can't find a peedle pulse in her foot." Ash spoke quietly to her.

Zoe moved next to Ash and as a second opinion also checked to see if she could find a pulse, which she was also unsuccessful. "I see what you mean, according to Sam's note's this is a severe dislocation.

Ash nodded knowing what would have to be done. "Sam, it's Ash."

Sam looked at Tom and giggled, the pain relief obviously changing her personality "He thinks I don't know who he is." She told him which earnt her a glare from Tom to behave. "I know, I know." She said to Ash.

Ash cleared his throat before saying; "we can't find a pulse in your ankle so we need to relocate it."

Tom nodded at Ash which told him to go ahead. "The Antiknocks are making her make no sense." Tom spoke to him.

Ash nodded. "You might want to hold her hand though, it's still going to hurt." He spoke and Tom took a firm hold of her hand.

"Zoe, can you prepare the team please, we don't want any mistakes." Ash announced as he put on a pair of clean gloves.

"Okay Team, We are doing a basic manipulation so everyone get in your positions." Zoe spoke.

Lloyd headed over to Sam with Morphine that had just been drawn up by Ash. "She doesn't need any more morphine or she'll OD." Tom quickly spoke protectively. Lloyd nodded and took the needle back.

Zoe moved back to the bed, okay guys, you ready?" she asked.

Ash puts his hands on Sam's ankle and Fletch takes position of holding her lower leg in place, after a minute of tugging, Ash manages to successfully get her Ankle back in place and gets the orange flat pack secured back on her ankle. Sam's grip on Tom's hand loosens, her hand print leaving a white mark on his hand where the blood had stopped circulating.

Sam through gritted teeth and due to the pain relief spoke up; "I DON'T LIKE YOU VERY MUCH."

Tom turned to Ash; "Sorry mate, it's just the drugs talking." He spoke rather embarrassed for her.

"That's alright, not many of my patients like me." Ash replied before laughing to himself.

"Zoe, X-ray are ready for Sam now." Zoe nodded and the team got ready to move her, Tom looked at Sam's face and realised her eyes were closed and in instinct he checked her pulse.

"Sam? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." He spoke choking on his words, but there was no response, suddenly Sam started violently fitting.

The team quickly raced to Sam and with Zoe taking lead rolled Sam onto her side, Ash made sure that her airway was maintained. Lloyd who mas holding her head then spoke after feeling a gooey liquid on his fingers; "Was she cleared of head injuries?"

Zoe looked at Lloyd as if he was speaking an unknown language. "We was unaware of any." She replied as Fletch headed over to the suture trolley. Then suddenly Sam's seizure subsided.

**20 minutes later …**

Sam mumbles, still out of it. "Sam its Zoe, you have just had a seizure so we are going to take you for a CT scan in a minute." Zoe spoke so that Sam knew what had happened and what they were going to do.

"Okay, but why am I on my side and where's Tom?"

"I'm here Hun, you have a head wound which has only just been found so fletch is stitching it up." Tom replied moving so she could see him and holding her hand, he now had a clean bandage on his head that Dylan had done while Sam was unconscious and soon after Robyn had left to check on Aoife during her break.

This last sentence from Tom had confused a few of the staff and only Tess was daren't to ask Tom; "Are you and Sam dating?" she asked him without hesitation.

Tom didn't know what to say, Sam had made him promise that Tom didn't say anything because of the history between her and Dylan. Sam still weak, removed her mask and spoke; "Yes… We are."

Fletch stopped what he was doing and attempted to put the mask back over Sam's face but she moved her hand in protest. "Can someone just please tell me if I am going to walk again?" Sam asked slightly frustrated that people were more interested in her relationship rather than the fact she was on her sick bed.

Zoe looked at Sam, "we won't know until you have had the x-rays, and got the results back." She told her straight. Fletch had started to get slightly annoyed because of how much she was fidgeting, but before he could say anything Sam threw up.

"Linda can you grab a kidney dish please?" Zoe spoke, Linda nodded and headed over the trolley where the kidney dishes were and quickly returned to Sam, who was being cleaned up by Tess.

A little while later and Fletch had finished carefully suturing Sam's head so the team gathered and rolled her back so she was laying facing the ceiling.

"Righteo, I'm here to take Dr Nicholls for her x-rays." Big Mac the porter dressed in a red polo shirt and blue trousers announced so the team got her ready and the porter wheeled her off for her X-ray, Tom, Zoe and Tess following.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Readers and as promised here is the next chapter which I wanted to dedicate to a fellow fan-fictioner who has enjoyed the story since the start; TamForever and I have also read a couple of her fan fictions that are my favourites; We were meant to be and You lied to me. **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review,**

**Katie (an over obsessed Casualty fan)**

**Summary-** Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Staffroom**

There was a knock on the door which made Aoife jump from her slumber, she had just dreamt of what had happened and thought that Craig had come to kill her for good. "W-who is it?" She asked as she struggled to sit up on the couch located near the kitchen. Opposite the breakfast bar.

"It's me." Robyn replied as she moved over to Robyn and helped her to sit up. She then proceeded to give her a hug. "Are you sure that you're okay?" She asked. As she switched on the kittle to boil them both a brew before she went back to work.

Aoife looked at Robyn and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Zoe said to stay in here till the end of your shift, and Fletch did say this morning about drinks after work." Aoife then perked up after saying the nurse's name, who she had a crush on even though he is married.

Just as Robyn sits down Jamie enters and quickly walks over to the girls, "So you're still coming then?" he asked excitedly that he friend would be coming too. The girls looked at him not quite believing that he had heard Aoife's last statement.

"Yes." She spoke simply then continued; "How's Sam? I heard she has been brought in." Aoife asked with a change of tune, when she heard what had happened to the tough loving doctor, she hoped that she was fine.

Jamie looked at her with a smile on his face, that was Aoife always caring about someone else rather than herself, "Yeah, she's okay. Big Mac has just taken her for x-rays and Dylan and Tom are both worried sick about her." Jamie replied.

Aoife looked at Jamie shocked, "I thought Dylan only cared about himself and Delerva and why what's Tom got to do with it?" she asked.

"Well Dylan is her next of kin like she is his and Tom and Sam are apparently a thing." Jamie answered.

Jamie then headed for the door, "I've been asked to check on Katie, so I better quickly go, see you later." He spoke before he disappeared from sight.

Robyn and Aoife sat chatting for a while about what would happen next for Aoife as she still had the ring on her finger, she didn't know what to do herself as she was as oblivious as Robyn was. "Anyway Sam should be coming back from x-rays now so I shall see you later." Robyn spoke as she put her empty mug in the sink and gave Aoife one last hug before leaving.

**Side Bay in Cubicles**

The door swung open and Jamie walked in a smile on his face, Fletch was in the room with Josh and Cameron, talking to Katie about her school and what she was going to do when she was older. "Hi Katie, how you felling?" he asked.

Katie looked at Jamie and gave a small smile before moving her fingers up to her lip and picking at it, something she had gotten fond of doing when she was nervous or scared. "I'm… Fine. Thanks to that doctor." She spoke blatantly scared.

Fletch had wondered what doctor she was on about because she had been treated by two separate doctors, Zoe and Sam. "Which one?" he asked her.

Katie sat and thought for a few seconds, trying to remember back to the blast;

_They eventually reached Katie who was lying still on the mud. "Katie, I'm Tom, this is Sam. Can you hear me?!" He shouted. "What I can't hear you!" Katie shouted louder back._

"I think it was Sam, she had a man with her, I think he was called Tom." Katie spoke positively slowly starting to remember what had happened through the flashback she had just had.

Josh who had been listening to the convosation then spoke up. "We would like to thank the doctors, I would have lost her too if it wasn't for them." He spoke trying not to cry as he did.

"Sure, Jamie can you grab a wheel chair please?" Fletch spoke as he spotted one parked not too far from where Katie was. Jamie quickly grabbed the vacant chair and wheeled it over to Katie, both nurses then helping a weak Katie get into the chair before putting the oxygen tube back around her face to help her breath, she had a collapsed lung, so she was having trouble breathing.

They then exited the side bay and headed towards Resus which confused Katie's relatives. "Excuse me mate, why are we going here?" Cameron asked.

Jamie gulped before replying; "After your sister was moved and you were all taken to the ED another bomb went off, Sam got caught in it." He honestly told them.

The men both looked shocked and Katie was confused she didn't understand. "But she is okay right? Please tell me she isn't going to die like my sister." Katie spoke trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jamie got down in front of Katie, "Yes, she is fine, she has a suspected broken leg and minor concussion." Katie breathed a sigh of relief before speaking up; "Can I see her?" Fletch nodded and opened the doors guiding them on where to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Long-time no update for this Fan Fiction, I apologise for that and I will be updating this fan fiction till it is finished, reason for no update is because I have been trying to complete my first year of level 3 child care college course so I will start updating around my job as of now.**

**Katie x**

Zoe turned as she watched the small group enter Resus and head over to where Sam was. "What is going on guys?" she asked confused as to why she wasn't informed.

Jamie walked over to Zoe while Fletch continued wheeling Katie over to the bed where Sam lay. "Sorry Zoe, Katie wanted to thank Sam." He informed her.

Zoe agreed and walked over to Sam and Tom, "You have a visitor it's the girl for the explosion." Zoe informed her to save her trying to move.

Fletch wheeled Katie closer to the bed and Tom helped her stand up so she could lean over the bed so Sam could see her, Katie saw all the wires that Sam was hooked up to, they all lead to different machines and then there were two tubes, one leading to the cannula in Sam's arm and the other leading to Sam's chest drain.

"Sam, I am sorry you got hurt when you came to get me, I wanted to say thanks though to both of you for saving me." She replied, the tone of forgiveness was clear in her voice. As she finished her sentence the phone on the far wall rang and Zoe headed over there to answer.

"There is no need to apologise Katie, I knew the risks of this job, so it's technically my fault." Sam spoke trying not to laugh at her own stupidity. Zoe had soon put the phone down and walked towards Sam and Tom in her high heels with a huge smile on her face.

Zoe had gotten a phone call regarding Sam's results and was very excited on telling her the good news. "I just took a phone call from upstairs Sam, they told me that your scans are clear so we can remove the collar, also your leg is only fractured so I will get Fletch to put a plaster cast on once Ash has stitched your leg up." Zoe spoke.

Tom got to work on removing her collar, "so will she need to stay in overnight?" he asked.

Zoe thought for a moment before she decided to reply, "No, however you need to keep a close eye on her because of her head injury."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, "That's great news!" she spoke excitedly. Sam sat thinking about what she was going to spend her evening eating as she was peckish.

Tom was excited about the news too! "Well then babe, you can come along with me and some of the other ED gang to the Pub." He announced while he let Sam think for a minute. "Okay then." She replied innocently.

Zoe interrupted quickly in her doctor mode knowing what the mixture of alcohol and painkillers can do, "But no alcohol, it will not mix well with the drugs you have had."

Tom spoke trying to change the subject quickly, "And all the staff know about us." He announced a slight blush showing on the tips of his ears.

Sam didn't reply straight away as she was trying to think of what to say so it would make sense. "I honestly don't care if they all know about us dating because I still love you. Zoe, I am sticking to orange juice anyway I haven't been drinking lately anyway."

Katie, who was still stood near the foot of the bed the decided to pipe up the courage to ask her and Tom the question she had been wanting to ask all along' "I'm sure it will all go fine. Anyway I wanted to ask you and Tom, well, whether you would both come to my sister Rosie's funeral? Cameron told me when I had calmed down earlier." She finished holding onto her older brother's hand tightly.

Tom and Sam looked at each other, communicating through eye contact before he replied to her, "I will not make any promises but if Sam is feeling up to it then sure can do!" he smiled at the young girl.

Katie nodded before climbing back into her wheelchair for Fletch and Jamie to wheel her out for discharge leaving just Sam, Tom, Ash and Zoe left in Resus for now.

Sam laid her head back in an attempt to try and get some sleep while Ash started to stitch up the leg wound for Sam, Tom sat back on the stool next to him and Zoe positioned herself at the foot of Sam's bed while she completed the notes ready for discharge.

There was a knock on Resus before four members of staff came inside, these were; Linda, Charlie, Jeff and Dixie. "Right, done, make sure you just keep the wound clean and that no dirt can access the wound." Ash spoke as he placed a dressing over the top of the neat row of stitches.

Sam nodded as the foursome walked up to join the small group at the bed. "Hi Sam!" Linda greeted in her liverpoolian accent/

"Hiya Guys! Are you two okay?" she asked directed at the two paramedics who were on scene with her.

"Yeah we are fine, we was at the cordon with Katie when….well… you know." Jeff spoke the flashback in his mind of Sam's small frame being thrown into the air like a rag doll paining him. "We are really sorry kiddo!" Dixie finished.

Sam could tell what had happened also affected her mates, "Don't worry about it, I am still alive nothing can kill Sargent Major Nicholls yet!" she spoke to make everyone laugh which worked.

The doors to Resus once again opened and Fletch come in rather lost. "I can't remember who I had to give a plaster cast too…" he spoke confused. It took a moment for him to figure it out including the fact that various team members were pointing too. "Oh yeah, Sam." He headed over to the bed and sorted out the equipment trolley before he put on a plastic apron and began fitting the cast.

"Hi Fletch." Tom spoke as he moved to where Fletch was stood.

"Tom! You okay?" he asked pointing to Tom's head that had been fixed up.

Tom nodded. "We still want to come tonight nothing can stop us, we are under strict rules to be T total because of being in an accident and me having a head injury." He informed the Nurse.


End file.
